Pure Monster
by selachophobia
Summary: There's something wrong with Draco. Hermione is determined to find out. They've been friends since the war and nothing will stop her from helping him out however she can. Forgetting to take his Wolfsbane potion on this night could either be the worst thing... or the best. Rated T for naughty language and dark-ish themes. My usual angst/drama/fluff/romance. One-shot for now.


**AN: I had an idea of what Draco would be like as a werewolf. The whole blood purity thing and all. Throw in Hermione and I felt like it was a nice little story. I haven't written a werewolf story since my Twilight phase a million years ago... yikes! But let me know how you like this story (and if it measures up to my SSHG or SSHGDMSM stories, if you've read them) I can't seem to stop making barely angsty stories with mushiness! :) It was fun and I totally dig Draco as a wolf, just saying!**

* * *

"Open up, Draco... We both know I'm not going to just leave." There was a pause. "Draco, open the damn door right now, I'm serious!"

Finally the door opened.

A blonde head could barely be seen through the crack. His rumbling voice softly, but firmly, told the girl, "Get the fuck away from my door, Hermione."

In an effort to refrain from rolling her eyes at him at his pathetic attempt to intimidate her, she developed a twitch in her right eye. She rubbed her eyelid with the back of her hand and sighed.

"Draco, just let me in, alright? I don't know what's been going on with you lately, but I'm here to help you with whatever it is you're going through." She felt him pushing back on the door when she tried to open it enough to let herself squeeze by. The twitch in her eye gave her a dangerous enough look, apparently, since he grumbled and stepped back to let her in.

He was not surprised when her ridiculous hair caught on the doorway as she entered his house for the first time and simply watched her wrangle it. Nobody had been inside his new house. He had only bought it just after the war ended. The family money was practically nonexistent, but he had been rewarded as a member of the Order with a decent amount of money.

Hermione finally made it past the doorway and looked around the room. His house was not much bigger than her own, but he still managed to give it that "opulent vibe" Malfoys were known for. She walked into the next room and sat down on the lovely couch, expecting Draco to have followed her.

"You need to leave. Right now. I don't know why you think there is something wrong with me, but I'm just fine, so..." He scowled at her and pointed to the door. When she raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest, he snarled at her furiously. "Hermione, fuck! This is not the time to be a stubborn Gryffindor. I cannot be more serious when I say that it is imperative that you _run_ from here- NOW!" he roared at her.

Suddenly, he got an incredibly panicked look on his face and ran from the room. She could hear him obviously searching for something, breaking glass and making a lot of noise. The sounds coming from him were similar to a dog whining, she thought. When she got up to find him, she tensed at the scene in the bathroom he was in. There were broken phials and spilt potions all over the floor and himself.

"Draco? _Merlin_, you're losing it! Calm down... it's alright, okay?" Hermione tried to touch his arm, but he suddenly whipped around and stared down at her like she was Voldemort or something. It was terrifying to see him so terrified. "_Shit_. Draco, I don't know what you're looking for, but I'll help you. See? It's okay. Just- just tell me what to look for and... and I'll help, okay? Draco?"

He tried to push her out of the bathroom, but she just gripped his arms. He made that whining noise again and told her, "Get... out. Hermione! I don't want to hurt you! _Fuck_... leave!"

Draco tried to push her away and shut the door, but she could tell something was very wrong with him. She was the only one who knew him well enough to notice how strange he had been acting for the past few months. And now... now he was really looking psychotic.

"I won't just leave you here alone, Draco. Let me help you!"

She fought against him and finally he just turned away, covering his face. He started growling and she watched in horrified fascination as the pale boy's body changed dramatically. He grew taller and wider, with fur and a muzzle. The only time Hermione had seen something like that happen was when she witnessed Remus transform.

"Oh... sh-_shit,_" she whispered to herself. The bathroom could barely contain him, let alone both of them. She slowly backed out through the door and continued to watch Draco as he finished the transformation. She had no idea when he could have been bitten, but it certainly explained his new odd behavior.

His hands... paws were still covering his face, turned away from her. Like that would have stopped the change. Maybe he thought if he couldn't see her, he wouldn't hurt her, she thought wryly.

His growls turned into whimpers as he moved his paws down and started to turn towards her. She had made it to the middle of the front room, not close enough to the front door though. His large nose twitched as he stared at her. His eyes were no longer silver, but gold. It was almost impossible how much they glowed.

He stepped in the broken glass on the floor, but didn't even acknowledge it as he kept creeping towards her. The few books she had read on werewolves did not exactly prepare her for dealing with one. Especially when it was a friend. That fact made the situation very, very different.

The whimpers were deceptively heartbreaking. It may have been a real emotion of Draco's, but the wolf was using the sounds to try to lure her. It might have worked if she didn't know better. Still, she found it very hard to not try and soothe Draco, even in his new form. Hermione meant it when she said she would help him however she could. But even though he said he didn't want to hurt her, that didn't mean that he wouldn't still do it. Obviously he had not taken his Wolfsbane potion. That explains the drama in the bathroom, she thought.

Hindsight really is a bitch.

* * *

It now made sense that he kept telling her to leave his house. She had automatically assumed it was his Slytherin pride that kept him from accepting her help. But he was just trying to prevent... _this_.

Unfortunately, Hermione was not one to just give in, which really makes the whole situation her fault. Sure, Draco should have taken his potion in advance. But he would have just been a little reckless and rowdy around his own house. Even the property around it was far away from people, so he wouldn't have had to worry about hurting someone. And then she shows up and basically forces herself upon him and winds up with a werewolf staring her down.

She was really hating herself at the moment for her own stupidity.

The glowing gold eyes roamed down her body as his nose continued to twitch. She jokingly thought he looked like he was about to sneeze. Then he stopped whimpering when she refused to come closer to him. She preferred the whimpering over the growls. It made him more terrifying and vicious looking.

When she took a step back, he suddenly pounced on her, pushing her to the floor. Then he laid on top of her, growling still, but did not moving. His muzzle was at her neck. Surprisingly, she didn't feel any teeth on her, but it certainly felt just as intimidating.

She could feel his nose twitch against the thin skin on her neck. After sniffing her for a moment, it stopped moving. The wolf crouched, looking down at her.

Hermione didn't even cry. She had a few ideas as to how the night could end... how _she_ might end. But there was a very curious emotion rising in her. She actually felt sorry for Draco. She could possibly have forced him into becoming a murderer in a few moments. As if the boy didn't have enough problems in his life, she thought to herself.

She knew his human brain was not in control, but she still told him softly, "It's alright, Draco. I'm sorry I did this to you. Please... forgive me."

His eyes locked onto hers and she almost sensed that the wolf and Draco could understand her. Not that it stopped him.

* * *

Draco was pacing in the back of his own mind. This must be how the wolf feels, he thought.

He couldn't believe any of it was happening. Why her? Why did she have to visit him... and during a full moon! Why didn't he try harder to keep her away from him and his house? It was almost like... _no_. He wouldn't even think it.

Except... he _was_ lonely. He felt like the lowest thing on the planet for the thought. Hermione was his friend. It would have been dangerous if things had progressed and she remained pure and human, right? He almost laughed when he thought about how pure Hermione was now, versus his tainted and monstrous blood. If the war hadn't destroyed enough of his soul, the wolf certainly took care of destroying his body. He didn't even feel anything like himself anymore. The wolf and Draco were separate things to him, but really they would always be connected through the shared body.

He wanted Hermione to himself. He didn't want to share her, especially not with the wolf. Was it too much to ask that he just have one thing to himself? Of course he'd had the thoughts of turning her popping up in his head every so often. But he knew that was extremely selfish and just... wrong. She didn't deserve to suffer like he did. He just couldn't help feeling that if she could make him feel better when they were both human, then she could help him if they were both wolves.

As he watched through his wolf's eyes, he listened to Hermione comfort him. He could feel the wolf's emotions as he scented her and contemplated Marking her. She would finally be all his. They could transform together and their wolves would play with each other. It could be so great. But he knew he should discuss it with her first. However, he also knew that if he asked her, she would deny his offer and then where would he be?

The wolf didn't care anyway.

* * *

The fiery feeling faded too slowly. She groaned as she felt her skin burning and stretching. She was... she was _turning_!

Hermione opened up her eyes. Or rather, she watched as, well, her wolf opened her eyes.

They were glowing and golden, just like his, Draco thought.

Both wolves stuck their muzzles into the other's face and neck. Hermione felt odd being on her back, with him holding her down. As a human, she didn't like being trapped. But as a wolf, she had a sense that she had some alpha in her. So she rolled out from under Draco and stood a few steps away. They remained crouching and stared at each other.

She had no idea why her wolf did it, but it suddenly lurched forward and bit the male's neck to match the same bite he had given her. Hermione had no idea what it meant, but their wolves seemed content with the events of the night. She felt her wolf's happiness and Draco's wolf seemed very playful. It was odd to no longer fear Draco in this form.

She figured that since they were both wolves now, it didn't matter. She had no reason to fear him. Especially if they had Marked each other. Hermione almost giggled as she thought about how they were now _mates_. The giggle didn't make it past her throat when she thought further about what that title entailed.

Good gods, she was going to have sex eventually with him! Preferably as humans, she thought. Suddenly, thinking about Draco in a romantic way seemed to be a pretty nice idea. She had only had a crush on him for... a few years now! Of course she would be excited to be Draco's, what, werewolf girlfriend/mate?

The night certainly didn't seem so bad when she considered that she would get to be with Draco. He was all hers now. Well, they and their wolves belonged to each other. And that was just wonderful in her eyes.

* * *

While their wolves finally settled down and curled around each other for a nap, Draco felt himself have a little control over his body again. He watched Hermione's wolf snuggle closer and sigh... in satisfaction? Then her eyes opened and they looked a little more brown than gold.

Maybe the Marking would give them more control now. Or maybe he and the wolf were finally connecting as they bonded to Hermione and her wolf, he thought.

If wolves could smile, Hermione was managing it as he looked at her. He attempted a smile back the best he could and they rubbed muzzles.

Just when he was about to drift off alongside his other half, his eyes snapped open as he thought about what happens between mates. _Fuck!_ He was going to have _sex_ with her soon enough! he thought.

Well, it's about damn time...

* * *

**Written: 6/22/14**

**Edited: 6/24/14**

**AN2: I know, I know- they didn't even kiss! For whatever reason, I could not figure out the right place for them to smooch and all. So there is a chance that I might add on another chapter after posting this... but inspiration to write has been elusive for a while now, so the addition is not definite. If I get a bunch of angry reviews going "no kiss?" then I'll probably bust my butt to write an After-The-Bite epilogue of sorts lol**


End file.
